


Let Me Make It Better

by YlvaUllsdotter



Series: SPN Dean Bingo 2019 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean x Reader, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Jason Manns Fanfic Project, Reader Insert, SPN - Freeform, SPN Dean Bingo, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlvaUllsdotter/pseuds/YlvaUllsdotter
Summary: Dean’s been hunting non-stop for a month, and she’s been working around the clock at the Bunker doing research for every hunter out there. Now that he’s back, and things have calmed down a bit, he wants to make it up to her.





	Let Me Make It Better

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Michelle’s ([@mrswhozeewhatsis](https://mrswhozeewhatsis.tumblr.com/)) 2019 Jason Manns FanFic/FanArt Project. I chose the song [Rooftop Rendevous](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H6ULOhjxEh4) because when I read the lyrics the story just flowed into my head. I can’t say too much about how it made me feel, because it would spoil the story. Just read it. It’s also my entry for the free space on my Dean Bingo.
> 
> Also, I apologize for nothing.

The Impala rocked to a halt in the garage and Dean turned the engine off with a sigh. It had been a long month away from home, one hunt after the other, and he longed for a shower and to sleep in his own bed with his girl in his arms.

A smile played on his lips while he walked the hallways of the Bunker to his room. The shower was definitely at the top of his list, but the bed would have to wait a while. He had had plenty of time on the drive home to plan their special evening, and he was looking forward to being alone, just the two of them.

Dean dropped his duffel off in his room, not even bothering to unpack before heading to the shower room. As wonderful as the perfect water pressure was, he hurried through his ablutions. Pulling on clean clothes, he sent a quick text to Sam, checking on her location, then headed to the kitchen to make his preparations.

An hour later, Dean found her in the library just as she closed the latest book and pushed it away with a sigh. She looked up when she heard his footsteps, and the smile on her face when she saw him was enough to make him melt. 

“Hey, sweetheart,” he greeted her warmly, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and kissing the top of her head. 

“Hey yourself,” she replied, giving his arm a squeeze. “I missed you.”

“Missed you too. I’m sorry I’ve been away for so long. I tried to get back, but the monsters just kept popping up,” he tried to explain.

“I know, Dean, I’m the one who sent you the info on most of them,” she smiled wearily. “But you’re home now, so let’s not talk about it.”

“You got it.” He spun the chair around, grabbed her hands and pulled her up. “Come with me, I’ve got a surprise for you.”

“Ugh, really? You know I hate surprises,” she complained halfheartedly.

“You’ll like this one, I promise,” Dean smiled and dragged her along through the maze of hallways.

She let him lead her deeper into the Bunker, up stairs she had never seen before where the dust was thick on every surface. She was intrigued now, wondering where he was taking her. At the top of a final set of stairs, there was suddenly a ceiling above them, and a door that looked like it should lead to a bomb shelter.

Dean shouldered the door open, revealing the darkening evening sky, a few stars twinkling in the black. He pulled her through the door and around the corner, revealing a different view. On this side they looked out over Lebanon, the lights looking like a blanket of stars spread in the middle of the plains. 

He led her closer to the edge, where an actual blanket waited for the two of them, with a spread of sandwiches, wine, beer, and candles. She felt herself grinning like an idiot when she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. 

“Dean, this is wonderful! When did you have time to do this?” she exclaimed excitedly.

“I’m glad you like it. Told you you’d like this surprise,” Dean grinned back at you, looking very proud of himself.

He led her to the blanket and helped her sit down, then poured her a glass of wine before sitting down himself. Pulling his phone from his pocket, he scrolled for a moment, then music flowed from the speaker. 

“You’ve been working so hard, and I’ve been away for so long, I wanted to do something for just us,” he explained, grabbing a beer bottle and twisting the top off.

She scooted closer and leaned against him, prompting him to put his arm around her. 

“I didn’t even know the Bunker had roof access. This view is amazing,” she whispered. “You’re amazing.”

She kissed his cheek, feeling the stubble tickle her lips, and he hugged her tighter.

“Anything for my girl,” Dean replied, smiling softly.

They sat for a while, munching silently on sandwiches and sipping their drinks. When the food was gone, and the glass and bottle empty, they just sat in silence, enjoying each other’s presence.

The music changed, and Dean grinned mischievously. He stood up suddenly, almost making her fall over at the loss of support. Reaching for her hand, he prompted her to join him.

She took his hand and used it as leverage to get to her feet, wondering what he was up to. When he used his grip on her hand to spin her into his arms, she made a startled squeak. He put a hand on her waist and let go of her hand, turning around to face her. Before she knew it, they were dancing to the music flowing from his phone.

“Dean! I didn’t know you could dance!?” She was genuinely surprised.

“Just one of my many talents, darlin’,” he drawled, still with that mischievous grin.

She rolled her eyes and giggled when he spun her, then dipped her, moving like he had been dancing all his life.

The music changed to a slower beat, and Dean pulled her into his arms where she rested her head on his shoulder as they swayed slowly to the sounds. 

“I wish I could stop time and stay in this moment forever,” she whispered.

Dean’s response was only a deep rumble in his chest, vibrating against her ear. She understood though. He was agreeing with her.

Pushing thoughts of tomorrow out of her mind, she squeezed him tighter and closed her eyes, determined to savor this moment for as long as she could.

When the moon rose, its soft light illuminated the two of them, slowly swaying to the music on the rooftop, the candles long since burned down.


End file.
